


Taka, Honey

by CasterShell



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Beekeeping, Blacksmithing, But Nothing Is Referenced In Detail, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, It's Taka, Noise Sensitivity, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Taka Deserves Nice Things, Touch Aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasterShell/pseuds/CasterShell
Summary: Taka is no longer an apprentice, he's achieved the rank of full blacksmith.  His first job with his assistant Yukio is simple enough: go to a small village in the mountains and make whatever people need, then go to the next village and do the same thing.  Their problem is no one trusts a brand-new blacksmith from Yarikawa whose assistant is older than he is.Now they're almost out of supplies and out of business.  Things may start looking up when Taka gets an odd request.Sometimes the simple things in life are the sweetest of all.
Relationships: Taka & Yukio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka is officially a blacksmith! Hurray! If only he liked loud obnoxious parties. Yuna and his Komatsu family have his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy one-shot. It grew a mini plot tumor.
> 
> I stumbled on the history of Japanese beekeeping doing background research for a throwaway reference in another fic. The thought of what a rare treat honey would be for an orphan with Taka’s past kept rattling around until I wrote this. Taka deserves all the nice things in life, he deserves better than what the game gave him. So, in this fic, Taka gets to stuff his face with honey because he deserves nice things and sugar highs.
> 
> I’m not sure what ranking system trades had in the Kamakura era so either its apprentice-journeyman-master and Taka’s good enough to jump rank and be sent out on his own or its just apprentice and craftsman with a few dudes being master craftsman. Either way Taka is a prodigy blacksmith. Yuna was right, he’s the best on the island.

Taka stood in line with the other Komatsu forge apprentices on a hot summer day. Sweat dripped down his back and made his kimono stick to his skin around the tasuki keeping his sleeves tied up. He didn’t flinch or squirm even though the damp hemp felt uncomfortable. 

He’d learned not to squirm at the Mamushi farmstead. He’d also learned to be quiet, and small, and observe, and learn. It had put him in good standing with the master blacksmith here at Komatsu. 

Other apprentices had made the grievous error of talking back. 

Taka merely watched and learned from their mistakes, and their master’s. Taka had never corrected the man, just made his own work better and improved upon the techniques he’d been shown. And Taka had taken his own failures in stride. He’d been harshly admonished for them, but at least his master never hit him. Taka respected that, perhaps more than any man should.

He never understood the confidence the other younger apprentices had, speaking up and speaking out, weren’t they afraid of the repercussions? Taka was. 

It terrified him. 

But then again, he was always scared. 

He flinched at every cruel word and harsh criticism, but he was never hit. So he stayed. And he learned. And when he silently made a tool better than his master, he’d received high praise and been encouraged to explain what he’d done. 

Those days were the best. 

Those days he’d get approval, and for just a few minutes the fear stopped. 

Then a hand on his head or shoulder would bring the fear back full force until his body realized nothing more serious happened. 

The Komatsu family that had looked after him and taken him in for the length of his apprenticeship would be especially generous on such days. Taka wouldn’t say anything, he’d learned not to and to not draw attention to himself as a small child, but he never had to say he’d done well around them. They’d know Taka had received high praise by the nervous energy he’d get, by the way he’d bounce on the balls on his feet and sway happily while sipping tea with his Komatsu family. That and the other smith that lived with them would tell everyone proudly how well her favorite apprentice had done. 

On those days there’d be extra persimmons, or pears, or some other seasonal delicacy on the table. Those were some of Takas favorite days.

Today was another of those days, despite the mild discomfort of a sweat sticky kimono. Taka stood in line with fourteen other apprentices from the various forges in town. They stood in front of their colleagues, teachers, the families that boarded them during their apprenticeships, and their families that had travelled for this day. Even Yuna had made an appearance to support her brother. 

Taka had written to her a fortnight prior. Yuna had arrived faster than her written response. Meanwhile, word of Kenji’s arrival had come ahead of the sake merchant; that and the promise that he’d have enough top-notch sake for the whole village to celebrate “the promotion of his favorite kid from apprentice to full craftsman in the noble art of blacksmithing”. 

Yuna had of course announced the good news with her arrival. Taka swore everyone was more excited about the sake than the graduation. Not that Taka would know that feeling, he never touched the stuff.

The ceremony went uneventfully. Taka presented his masterpiece for inspection, he received his accolades and promotion, he bowed thankfully to everyone, and he resumed his place in line with the other new craftsmen. Of the fifteen total apprentices, six were promoted to full craftsmen, two more to assistants, and the rest would have yet another year of apprenticeship. 

Taka was completely surprised though when at the end of the ceremony he was given special accolades and the pronouncement that he and Yukio would be travelling on the road, representing all of Komatsu, and providing blacksmith services to the more isolated villages in Izuhara. 

Taka could feel himself shaking with something more than excitement. He was happy, and scared, those and every other emotion were swirling in his chest; too big and too much and too loud all at once. But Taka remembered not to let his anxieties show when unfamiliar people were watching him, he held still and was quiet, and bowed when he was supposed to, and was properly grateful.

That night everyone got drunk. 

Rather, everyone except Taka got drunk. 

Taka was sipping tea slowly, calmly, meditatively, and trying to not jump out of his skin every time someone clapped him on the shoulder or the back in congratulations. Old fears were hard to get rid of, even if Taka otherwise felt safe. Yukio was at Taka’s side along with his wife, aunt, and mother-in-law. They’d deemed Taka part of the family, now that he’d be working together with Yukio for the next few months, and were giving him a proper welcome and send off all in one night. 

Despite Taka’s new ‘family’ at his side the party was too loud, and the congratulatory pats too rough. Taka was only relieved Yukio knew him well enough from their time together as apprentices that he and his family were acting as go-betweens and keeping the worst of the cacophony away from Taka. Overexuberant smiths were blocked with upheld arms for fear of “spilling drinks”, or distracted with compliments and kind words before they could embrace or otherwise bother Taka over his successes. 

Taka endured the party, but truly all he wanted was to go crawl in to bed where it was quiet, or sneak off to the forge where everything was familiar. But Taka wouldn’t be so rude as to leave the party too early, and he refused to leave before he saw Yuna, even if she’d be as drunk as their mother used to get. 

Yuna wouldn’t be arriving for a while. She had gone to the town proper, away from the forge, to help broker Kenji’s sake deal. Kenji had arrived after dark and was unloading barrel after barrel of sake to be used the second the town’s current supply ran out. At the current rate of everyone’s drinking, that would be soon. But Kenji had sworn Komatsu would be very well supplied, and for a reasonable price, all on Taka’s behalf with Yuna acting as middleman.

Eventually Yuna made her way back up to the clearing in front of the forge, Kenji was at her side, both of them swaying happily and singing along off key to some tune. Taka was glad to see them approaching. It meant salvation was coming. He could spend the minimum socially acceptable amount of time with them and then beg off claiming tiredness. Kenji would make the classic joke that Taka had drank too much. Everyone who knew Taka would laugh, and everyone who didn’t would laugh along as well, both groups for different reasons.

That was indeed exactly what happened. 

Taka winced away from the sake fumes on Yuna and Kenji’s breath even as he hugged them closely and accepted their congratulations. 

Yuna caught herself before she shook Taka in celebration and deliberately lowered her voice to a reasonable volume. Though she could drink even Kenji under the table Yuna too remembered what their mother had been like, and so Yuna had never behaved that way towards Taka. Yuna stoutly refused to be an angry drunk, or a violent drunk. 

Taka knew he had nothing to fear from his sister. But still. Taka was always afraid. The innate fear of unremembered violence was just an additional dragonfly in a summer swarm of anxiety, a constant low buzz battering against his skin and mind like so many gossamer wings. So, Taka was comfortable around Yuna when she was drunk; as much as he was ever comfortable around anyone.

After the socially prescribed amount of time Taka did make his farewells and go back to his room. As expected, laughter followed him as Kenji became the life of the party. 

With more distance between Taka and the celebration the noise of drunken revelry wasn’t too loud. It was finally quiet, and not too bright, and he could hear himself think. But it was lonely, being in the house by himself. Though, he’d already spent time with everyone he cared about, and he would spend more time with them, later, when things in the town weren’t loud enough to set his teeth on edge and everyone else went back to respecting personal space again. That time might be some time coming however, Taka and Yukio were due to set out tomorrow for their rounds of the villages.

Taka was able to rest that night, even though he could feel himself vibrating with excitement at his promotion, at having finally achieved what he’d dreamed of since he was a child. If four-year-old Taka could only see him now… Taka grinned. Four-year-old Taka had wanted to be just like the blacksmith in Yarikawa, Shinsuke, and now that grown-up-Taka was a blacksmith he was going to inspire as many little versions of himself as he could. 

This time on the road would be new and unfamiliar, scary even, but it wasn’t the first time Taka had roamed far from home, and he’d have someone older and wiser at his side once again. Taka was always afraid; this time would be no different except... this time he was excited as well. His future was beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Chapter one is just setting up the premise a bit. Again, this was supposed to be a one-shot! D: lol
> 
> This work has not been beta read so please let me know if I missed any glaring grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Notes on some terms/items used:  
> Tasuki: A sash used to tie up the sleeves of a kimono and keep them out of the way. Taka wears one in game.
> 
> Hemp Kimono: In the Kamakura era kimonos would be made of silk or asa fabric. Asa refers to plant fibers like hemp or ramie. Hemp could be spun fine and woven loosely to make a light, airy, breathable fabric suitable for summer wear.
> 
> Taka traveling to do smith work: As we see in game Taka can just bring his tools with him and set up anywhere, just like he does after Castle Kaneda is freed. In this fic Taka's tasked with working as a nokaji, a field smith. Essentially he'll go to a town and make whatever farming tools and other blacksmith wares people need.


	2. Workday Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka and Yukio are on the road. Taka and Yukio are bored and hungry. It's a good thing their fortune is about to take a turn for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Again this was supposed to be a one shot, but Yukio is surprisingly fun to write and I just kept writing more and more about the best blacksmith. Yukio really views Taka as a little brother/son and he's ridiculously proud of his new not-quite-boss.

Taka and Yukio had travelled towards Takuzudama first. They’d set out with two horses and all the supplies for a forge in a heavily laden cart. Taka had enjoyed riding in it and the peaceful creaking as it swayed along the rocky roadways. They’d only gotten stuck in the mud twice, and Yukio had been relieved when Taka volunteered to brush out the horses afterwards. All told, they’d made good time. They were almost at Takuzudama and they’d only had to spend one night on the road.

“You’re lucky the horses like you, the brown one bites… hard.” Yukio groused and rubbed at his elbow where ‘the brown one’ had gotten a lucky nip in when Yukio was harnessing them up this morning.

“It would help if you gave them names, got to know them. I call her Nippy, and the gelding is Tako.” Taka pointed to the chestnut and black paint in turn.

“How does knowing what name to say when I’m swearing at her help?” Yukio groused and looked uncertain.

“It lets you get to know them, then you can remember, ‘Ah, Nippy is nippy, she bites!’ and remember to keep your distance. And…” Taka paused in his explanation.

“This is one of your, ‘let the metal tell you what it wants to do’ moments, isn’t it?” Yukio correctly predicted.

“Yes…” Taka sunk down between his own shoulders embarrassedly, “It helps if you think like a horse, move slowly and with purpose, don’t do anything a horse would find scary.”

Yukio sighed, “Think like a horse. Well, your Taka-isms haven’t steered you wrong yet.” Yukio shrugged, “Got you the position of master blacksmith."

Taka waved his hands franticly in front of him, “No, no-no-no-no, I’m not a master blacksmith, I just finished my apprenticeship!”

“And got assigned an assistant,” Yukio pointed to himself smugly. “You’ll be on your way to master sooner than you know Taka. You’re a modest lad, you try not to stand out, but I’ve seen the way the master smith watched you.”

Taka shuddered at that. He didn’t like being watched, that had never boded well for him before.

“He was taking notes on your work, and _not_ to correct you,” Yukio finished before Taka could get too uncomfortable at the implications that lived only in his own head.

Taka was still uncomfortable receiving praise.

Sensing Taka’s discomfort at his side Yukio switched the topic. “We’ve got limited supplies… we should probably camp near our cart and forge site instead of an inn.”

“I…” Taka had wanted to enjoy some of the creature comforts afforded to a proper craftsman and not sleep rough like he had in his youth. “I had hoped for an inn. We’re going to get paid for our work…” Taka trailed off hopefully.

Yukio shook his head in the negative, “A new unproven blacksmith?” Yukio’s question was rhetorical and he answered it before Taka could, “There’ll be less work than you think until you get a reputation, I saw it plenty of times when I was out on rounds as an apprentice… went to bed hungry plenty of times too. We’ll want to conserve our resources.”

“That makes sense,” Taka admitted, though he allowed a bit of a sulk to creep in to his voice.

Ultimately, they’d only stayed in Takuzudama one week. There were no projects they’d been needed for that lasted longer than a day. It was mostly making nails and various small farming tools, nothing intensive, and it meant both Taka and Yukio could work at the same time on different parts of production, doubling their efficiency. The pay was… less than adequate for their efforts. As had been cited by Yukio, the locals’ reasoning was that Taka’s work was untested.

In Ariake the reason given for poor business was that Yukio was older than Taka, and how could a blacksmith so young and inexperienced possibly be any good.

They’d stayed there three long and tedious weeks. Most of Taka’s time was spent correcting, repairing, and frequently just plain redoing Yukio’s work because people insisted on the ‘older more experienced blacksmith’ doing the bulk of the labor instead of allowing ‘that young inexperienced whelp’ to do his job. That alleged ‘inexperienced whelp’ was Taka. And Taka just didn’t have the spirit to confront them on their assumptions. 

Despite Yukio’s encouragement Taka refused to stand up for himself, he was too scared of the inevitable arguments and being shouted at by people old enough to remind him of… the Mamushi brothers. Taka shivered when he remembered why being told to speak up scared him. Knowing why he couldn’t say anything didn’t stop him falling asleep each night with resentment gnawing at his gut. 

Taka could do good work, he just needed people to believe in him.

The same pattern repeated itself in Hiyoshi and Isonade. It was enough to wear any man down. It certainly wore down their supplies. Taka fell asleep at night with hunger joining the resentment chewing at his stomach. He also fell asleep with only Yukio next to him and a single shared blanket for warmth; they’d traded most of their blankets for rice and vegetables after they’d run out back in Hiyoshi. 

Beyond craving some shred of respect, like he’d seen shown to Shinsuke-san back in Yarikawa, and to the master smiths in Komatsu, Taka really just wanted a challenge. 

He hated to admit it… but he was bored. Nails, cutlery, sickles and other farming implements, it was all routine. He’d made scores of these tools back in Komatsu, once apprentices had proven themselves competent enough that was the bulk of what they’d been tasked with making. It freed up the actual blacksmiths for the complex and interesting work. Taka missed Komatsu. He missed the odd requests the master smiths got, the unique specialized tradesman’s tools passed from parent to child that finally broke after three generations and a replacement was needed. Taka missed seeing them work on such things, and now he was missing out on getting to do such work himself.

Even Yukio felt the same, and said as much, loudly, and repeatedly. 

This morning Taka and Yukio were on day three of their stay in Yagata. 

Business was more of the same. 

Nothing. 

That was why today they hadn’t even bothered to get the forge lit. The sun was just beginning to brighten the sky, but was still below the horizon. Normally Taka and Yukio would be stocking the forge and be planning their work schedule for the day. On a typical day they’d have even started the day’s forging work before sunrise. That was how it had been back in Komatsu. But with as little as they were tasked with on their rounds thus far… they were having a lie in. 

Taka was still on their shared goza mat, lying stiffly on his back while tucked under his spread kimono, and keeping his eyes closed. If he pretended hard enough maybe he could fall back asleep just a little longer. His body hadn’t gotten the message yet that it didn’t have to wake before the sun. Old habits died hard. 

Judging by the deep sigh next to him, Taka could tell Yukio was doing the same.

Both men were startled from their not-sleep by a harsh rap against the wall of the shed that made up both the forge’s tool storage and their campsite. 

Taka bolted upright. Panic echoing in his bones. It was never a good thing to have someone wake you. In his mind the knock against wood was replaced by the sound of fists hitting flesh and coincided with a swift kick and shouting. For a few horrifying seconds Taka wasn’t in Yagata, he wasn’t even in Komatsu, he was a terrified little boy trapped on a hellish farmstead. 

Taka felt guilt for not being up and working as he rushed to put his kimono on. He didn’t have time to tie his tasuki or fix his hair. He didn’t look like a proper smith. He felt like the frightened child from Yarikawa who’d lived on the Mamushi farmstead. 

Taka moved his mouth but couldn’t speak even as their customer waited and watched them patiently. Noise was still punishable in Taka’s mind, even though now it really wasn’t. Taka was in two places at once. But the people he feared, that still made him bolt awake and go silent and shaking with half remembered beatings, had never bothered to knock. 

Taka was safe. 

He’d keep telling himself that. 

He only wished he could make his body believe it.

Taka scrambled to close the front of his kimono correctly and stood up to bow properly, hitting his head on the roof of their shed in the process and wincing before he assumed a full bow to their customer. The young man at the door bowed as well. Yukio patted Taka’s shoulder comfortingly and approached the door as Taka got his breathing under control. 

“I am Yukio, assistant to Blacksmith Taka,” Yukio made the introduction for them both, “How can we help you?”

“I am Yoshi, son of Megumi, I’d like to request some tools on behalf of my mother.” Yoshi stated formally. He remained standing outside the door.

Taka nodded quickly and gestured for Yoshi to enter the small shed that held most of their tools and supplies, “Please, come in, what sort of tool is it you need?”

What followed was a very interesting and exacting conversation. Yoshi had brought parchment with drawings on it. A set of very specific drawings. With very specific notes. With measurements of every possible angle and dimension. And notes about metal preference and grip construction. Every detail was there. And the real tool was expected to be a precise recreation, with no variance.

Yukio began gathering supplies and preparing the forge, getting them ready for the task ahead. Taka read the notes, and listened to Yoshi as he provided more detail about Megumi’s design, and took additional notes of his own. Taka even shaved down some wooden sticks to make templates and measuring tools specific to the job. Once Yoshi confirmed the lengths and dimensions were correct Taka told him when to expect the tools and began to get ready for the day. 

Yoshi walked away with a hop in his step and went in to one of the nearby shops. 

Taka turned to Yukio, who had lit the forge and was now getting the billets ready and laying out the tools in Taka’s preferred order. 

Taka was about to speak, but-

Yukio waved Taka away from the forge, “I’ll get it ready; you get cleaned up, your breath reeks.”

Taka shrunk in on himself. That was embarrassing. And even worse, he’d been in close quarters with a customer. Taka surreptitiously sniffed himself before retreating to the river. The first order of business was to clean his teeth, then bathe and brush his hair. By the time Taka was what he would consider decent, Yukio had the forge hot and was peeling a cold boiled egg from last night. They both shared it and the last of their rice for breakfast before Yukio left to get himself cleaned up while Taka began heating and drawing out his steel.

Yukio came back and manned the bellows without a word. Or at least, without a word from Taka telling him what to do.

“Do you even know what we’re making?” Yukio asked as he glanced over Taka’s shoulder at the parchment weighed down safely out of spark and cinder range.

Taka paused in shuffling the coals and just watched the color of his metal. “Ahhhh… no. I didn’t ask,” he admitted.

“You didn’t ask?” Yukio let a bit of reproach creep in to his tone.

“No.” Taka didn’t wince at the criticism, barely, he’d known Yukio long enough to know Yukio would trust his judgement, even if he thought Taka was being… well, ‘too Taka’ as Yukio and the other apprentices had fondly referred to it at Komatsu.

Yukio brought a hand up to rub his forehead and left soot streaks across his face in the process. “You’re making the tool… and you didn’t ask what it was,” he laughed ruefully.

Taka shrugged as he took the steel off the heat and continued to stretch it and began narrowing the handle with precise blows.

“I didn’t need to,” Taka said with perfect calm. “His mother provided good measurements.” Taka trusted himself to make this project precisely as requested, he was a blacksmith after all, and he trusted Yoshi’s mother to know her own tools of the trade. Taka would make the tool to the exact prescribed dimensions. The mother, Megumi, must have a good reason for being so oddly specific.

Yukio backed away from the bellows now that the tool was out of the fire and leaned over Taka to look at the schematics. 

“This thing is ridiculous. What is it for?” he asked Taka, looking confused.

Taka shrugged and nodded for Yukio to take the heavy hammer; it was time to start really flattening the blade at the end of the long handle.

“I don’t know. But if she wants it, and wants it enough to have specifications this precise, it must be important.” Taka spoke as he indicated where Yukio was to strike with a light tap.

Tink

Clang

Tink

Clang

They fell in their usual rhythm of indicating taps and hard blows until Taka called a stop and returned the steel to the forge. Yukio fell back into place on the bellows and stoked the flames back up to temperature. Taka was almost as rigid a taskmaster as their own master had been in Komatsu about keeping metals at the proper temperature for the entire forging process. Taka was just quietly assertive about the matter, it was the only area in life where he was, whereas the forge master at Komatsu would bellow and frighten the youngest apprentices when they failed to intuit his wordless demands.

“You… do realize this could be a joke?” Yukio cautioned Taka as they continued to work.

A shiver ran up Taka’s spine at those words. Taka swallowed heavily; the thought had crossed his mind. He paused to get his words in order.

“Well… A joke like that reflects more on them than me. I’ll make this the best whatever-it-is I can,” Taka said, growing more determined with each syllable.

By the end of that statement the spark of creation and fire of determination burned in his eyes, reflecting back and redoubling the light of the forge before them.

Taka was so focused on his work he didn’t notice Yukio grinning with approval at his words. Yukio had missed this, and he was smugly proud he’d gotten Taka back in to his passionate smithing mood. This was the Taka from back in Komatsu, this was the Taka who’d impressed everyone with his quiet steadfast skill and dedication. This was the Taka that inspired all the smiths around him to try their best as well.

Yukio huffed a small satisfied chuckle and sat back from stoking the flames. “We’re up to temperature, Blacksmith Taka.”

Taka blushed at his title and the respect in Yukio’s voice. 

He trusted Yukio with everything, they’d been working together or beside each other for literal years now. But Yukio being older had meant that throughout their entire apprenticeship Taka had been deferential to Yukio’s age, as was proper for two apprentices of equal station. But now, being a full-fledged blacksmith craftsman, with Yukio under him as his assistant, the dynamic was still strange and new. Taka was unused to that degree of respect from someone who knew him.

Yukio would still rib him a little, and treat him like a little brother, while simultaneously showing Taka the respect due to his rank. It was complicated, multifaceted, there was mutual respect, it was… family. Awkward and warm and strange and familiar all at once. 

Taka felt his cheeks heating with more than the forge’s heat.

Taka and Yukio continued their work on the next tool in the set. Mostly in silence but with occasional jokes and comments. There was an unfortunate crack in one piece and a delamination in another which Taka examined and picked at carefully before throwing the whole thing out. He was taking note of the flaw and how it had likely come about; ways to prevent it in the future floated through his mind like dust motes in a sunbeam. Taka was nothing if not a perfectionist with his tools. 

Yukio chuckled at it; perfectionism was the way they’d both been taught.

Taka forged, and measured, and made sure each and every detail was correct even as Yukio teased him lightly about not being able to make something more perfect than perfect, and eventually Yukio had to remind Taka to stop and eat something. 

Taka protested the interruption, so did his bladder. So, Taka admitted defeat and paused his work to relieve himself. He hadn’t realized the sun was setting, and he thought about how many lantern’s they’d need to keep working in to the night as he walked to the latrine. 

Returning to their combined forge and campsite Taka noticed a distinct lack of smoke rising from the shed. 

Yukio had shut down the forge in Taka’s absence. 

Taka protested the interruption again as he walked in to the forge space. Taka’s protestation was cut short when Yukio literally shoved a pear into his mouth as Taka returned from his toilet break. 

There was nothing to do but bite down. 

Delicious juices ran over Taka’s tongue and he let out a soft whine of pleasure. Taka hadn’t realized how hungry he’d been until he had food in his mouth.

After Taka was forced to stop working by Yukio distracting him with the last of their food, and surreptitiously extinguishing their charcoal so Taka really couldn’t get back to work, Taka completely forgot to request lanterns so they could keep going. Which was alright, because with food in his stomach he also realized just how tired he was after a full day of forge work. With his muscles aching in the best possible way, Taka laid down next to Yukio and fell in to a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This isn't beta read so please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. There's one chapter left!


	3. Weekend Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka and Yukio are making a special order for some mystery tools. Taka's just happy to have a challenge. Yukio thinks the payment better be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here! It all comes together!  
> Taka deserves, and finally gets, ALL the nice things!
> 
> See notes at the end of the chapter for info on Japanese honeybees, beekeeping, and a video about beekeeping in Japan that includes an interview with a blacksmith (subtitles in English).

Taka and Yukio had ended their work for the evening and slept the sound sleep of exhaustion. They woke early to spend the next morning sharpening tool edges and putting the final finishing touches on their project. Once they had finished, they had a whole set of oddly specific and unusually shaped tools, and they still had hours before they could expect Yoshi to pick it up. 

Taka had made sure to give them more than enough time for the work, especially given he was working to a very tight range of specifications. It had been a clever plan to ensure they got the job done before Yukio came back for his mother Megumi’s new tool set. 

But with no food left and no money to buy more, Taka was regretting that choice. He and Yukio had started the day and worked through the morning hungry.

The lit forge and Yoshi’s foray in to town yesterday must have spread the word about the blacksmiths. There were no new job orders, but the sound of metal and hammers had drawn the attention of a few village children today. With an audience around him Taka forgot about his hunger and used the down time after the tool set was completed to show the local kids how everything in the forge worked. The children seemed to enjoy it, and Taka was genuinely smiling as he watched a small girl hammer at the cold delaminated scrap from yesterday.

Yukio had wanted to protest the waste of charcoal, keeping the forge running for demonstration purposes, but Taka had silenced him with a far-off look that reminded Yukio of how Taka had become interested in their trade in the first place. Taka had told that story to Yukio many times, leaving out the broken arm, and the black wolf, and the Mamushi farmstead; Yukio had to figure out those parts from the ways Taka flinched and jumped and what he screamed during his nightmares.

At the appointed hour late morning Yoshi returned to retrieve the tools. His eyes were alight with joy when Taka held up the neatly wrapped set.

“These are perfect sir blacksmith. Thank you!” Yoshi said after briefly inspecting the tools. He bowed and then opened his pack to dig for something, “I have your payment, but it’s only partial.”

Taka somehow managed to not let his disappointment show. He’d worked hard on these tools; they’d been the first real challenge of their rounds in Izuhara. Taka was used to every other disappointment on this trip, sleeping rough, going hungry, being mistreated, those were all expected. But he’d hoped to get paid in full for his work. He did good work… right? Perhaps he shouldn’t have gotten as used to praise for a job well done and skill being rewarded as he had in Komatsu, maybe his old master was that different from everyone else and Taka should just expect the world to be more like the Mamushi brothers. Everything in his life up until Komatsu had agreed with that worldview.

But if Taka would accept a pittance and not argue about their payment to avoid confrontation, Yukio certainly would not.

Yukio snorted and rolled his eyes, “We need full payment. Credit in the town. We need food. Something other than words of thanks,” he snapped waspishly.

Yoshi bristled slightly, “My payment is better than credit- better than gold! Take this, I assure you it’s more than a fair price for what you’ll need in town.” He held up a jug.

“Sake?” Yukio was incredulous and on the verge of sneering.

Taka was about to shush Yukio before he got them in trouble or started an actual argument.

“Honey!” Yoshi proclaimed as if he’d planned the dramatic reveal from the start.

Taka looked at the size of the jar. His eyes opened wide and he could feel his mouth starting to water. “There’s that much honey?!” His voice was too loud and excited, people across the town square turned to stare at them.

Yukio winced, there went any bargaining ability they’d had.

Yoshi shrugged innocently, “It’s only one jar, partial payment,” he said, as if that much honey in one place wasn’t a gift from the kami themselves. “If my mother approves of the tools I’ll bring you a second for full payment,” he continued, as if he wasn’t handing over half a kilogram of liquid gold. 

“Two jars?!” Taka’s mouth hung open slightly in shock as he forgot his manners. Taka wasn’t very good a bartering. That wasn’t an insignificant amount of honey. Taka didn’t know much beyond the borders of Tsushima, but he suspected only the most affluent of lords and healers saw that much honey at one time.

Yukio was looking at the jar that had been pressed in to his hands with eyes as wide as Taka’s. Yoshi seemed to ignore or be unaware of their discomfiture and took his leave with a respectful bow and a few parting words of thanks. Yukio and Taka looked between each other and the jar. Yukio passed it slowly to Taka, who hefted it lightly and tried to guess how much weight was clay pot versus its contents. 

This was… over half a kilogram of honey!

Yukio looked at Taka as they both cradled the jar between them like it was an infant and asked, “They make honey here?” Yukio was whispering like they were discussing some grave secret.

Taka was more surprised by his tools’ presumed purpose than their payment, “Beekeepers need blacksmiths?”

Yukio cocked his head questioningly as he guided Taka back indoors by their shared grip on their precious cargo. “Those tools were for… hunting the bees?” he asked incredulously. 

Taka wracked his brain. Honey came from bees. Why would someone need metal blades and hooks… then he remembered.

It had been one lazy summer day in the hills of Yarikawa when he’d been very young. Taka had been looking for salamanders. He could distinctly remember that. He could remember the feel of cool water rushing against his legs and the smooth river stones under his bare feet. He’d left the river. He didn’t remember why but he’d wandered away. Taka remembered the feeling of grass and small twigs getting caught between his toes. 

Then the memory included sound. There had been a low droning buzz and he’d gone to investigate. Taka was back inside his younger self, standing in front of an old tree with a hollow just above his head. Before he could call for Yuna she was standing at his back and telling him not to run off and get his clothes torn on the bushes or their mother would be mad again. Taka had simply pointed, he hadn’t spoken much at that age, and Yuna followed his hand to the tree. 

Taka’s memory crystalized and everything became clear. There had been bees, so many and so thick on the bark it looked like the tree was breathing. Yuna had whispered something to Amaterasu and Inari both before taking Taka’s hand tightly in her own and running away. 

Taka and Yuna had returned to their ‘special breathing tree’ as they called it the next day. Taka had convinced Yuna it was a good omen and not something scary. But by then the bees had gone. Taka had wanted to see what was inside now that the tree wasn’t crawling with bees. Yuna had lifted him on her shoulders and Taka had nearly toppled in to the hollow. He remembered the waxy, crunchy, sticky feeling of honey and comb squishing under his hand so clearly it felt was like he was back in that sun dappled hollow screaming his head off. He had screamed because it felt weird and wrong. Taka had been very sensitive to strange textures at that age. Yuna had pulled him down and they’d both been surprised when the ‘sap’, Taka remembered Yuna had thought it was sap at first, stuck on Taka’s hand tasted good.

But Taka’s yelling had brought the older kids down on them, and then they were all quickly pushed out of the way by adults. Taka remembered knives and axes being used to gut the remnants of the hive to get the remaining larvae, comb, and honey out of _their tree_. That literal handful he and Yuna shared had been the sum total of their adventure’s reward, and they’d never gotten credit for the fortuitous find. The samurai of Yarikawa had claimed all of it after the brief harvest, so at least the village bullies hadn’t gotten any more either.

Taka grabbed Yukio’s wrist and nearly upended their payment. “No. Not hunting. It’s for the hive!” Taka said triumphantly. “Yuna and I found a wild hive once, the villagers used tools to get the- the-” taka tried to find the right word, “the honeycomb out!”

Yukio hummed his acknowledgement and put their payment safely on the ground so Taka tugging excitedly at his sleeve didn’t spill the jar’s contents.

“This is more valuable than gold,” Yukio said with wonder.

Taka let go of Yukio’s sleeve as the possibilities blossomed before him. 

“We can eat this…” Taka mused, memories of that fateful summer day in Yarikawa resurfacing once again.

“We can trade this!” Yukio crowed. This much honey would have them set for the rest of their travels.

Taka had to admit. His body was warring between the instant gratification of eating honey and the sensible thing of converting it to currency and saving up for leaner times. He’d only had the one taste as a child but it had left a great enough impression for him to vividly remember it so many years later.

Yukio took the parchment with Taka’s notes and began scribbling rough sums, he was calculating the worth in rice and silk, trade constants and value stable, then converting it to mon. Once Yukio had worked out how much they had between them it was time to decide how much they’d keep to themselves, and whether they’d share that portion of the bounty with their friends and loved ones.

Taka had been on team ‘share everything and spend nothing’ until Yukio had browbeaten him into being selfish. Taka was drowning in guilt and pleasure at his windfall, blushing and ruffling his hair because he couldn’t think of anything else to do with his hands while he imagined what sort of things he could buy. This was too much good fortune.

Honey!

Delicious, sweet, VALUABLE honey.

Yukio grinned at Taka’s excitement and flusterment. He apparently decided to stoke the fires. “You do realize we’re claiming this town permanently on our regular rounds, right?” he asked and nudged Taka’s shoulder gently.

Taka let out a high-pitched hum of excitement. He grabbed Yukio’s hands and looked deep into his eyes while nodding enthusiastically. It took him a few breaths to put his thoughts together and be ready for words.

“You don’t think they know where other beekeepers live?” Taka said, his voice high and quavering with anticipation. He was tugging Yukio’s hands lightly for emphasis as he spoke.

Yukio gasped at the implications. There could be… _more honey_ in their future.

Later that night Taka and Yukio had made their final decisions on apportioning the payment. They, or rather Yukio, had arranged trade with and between the local merchants, village healer, and some nearby farmers to give away the honey and provision themselves for the remainder of their trip. They’d actually had to increase their requested rations; Yoshi had spread word of Taka’s attention to detail and the villagers begged another week of their new blacksmith now that a local was vouching for his work. 

At the inn that evening, eating a hot meal with the villagers, Taka and Yukio were being inundated with requests for more tools. Plowshares, scythes, kitchen knives, nothing as exciting as what Yoshi and Megumi had required, but it was enough work to keep the pair of blacksmiths busy for another two weeks.

Yukio was mercifully acting as intermediary between Taka and the town, under the guise of not wanting to ‘bother Blacksmith Taka’ with simple requests. Yukio allowed just enough ‘special requests’ to be passed on to Taka directly that the young blacksmith wasn’t overwhelmed by boisterous townsfolk but still looked like the skilled craftsman he was. It was less cultivating an illusion and more supporting the fact that Taka was not to be distracted from his meal with trivial banalities. 

Taka was appreciative, of Yukio’s efforts and the food. The inn wasn’t too loud or crowded, but unfamiliar people surrounding Taka still made him jumpy. At least Yukio was there as a distraction. At least none of the villagers were as overly familiar as their fellow smiths back in Komatsu; no one touched Taka here. Taka was grateful Yukio protected him, even if he knew the threats were imaginary. Taka grinned as he received a request for a knife from a woman who’s order Yukio had deemed intricate enough to require Blacksmith Taka’s personal attentions. It would be a gorgeous blade, but it was to be more of a display piece than a tool. Balancing aesthetics and usability would be an interesting challenge. Taka nodded and bowed as she left, then he returned to his stew while Yukio somehow managed to talk and eat at the same time.

After dinner, and several more work orders, Taka and Yukio made their way back to their temporary forge. As they settled in for the night Yukio revealed the true prize of the evening. 

It was the small portion of honey they’d agreed to hold in reserve, and then Yukio spooned out the special sub-portion of it they had saved for themselves and themselves alone.

Honey was more medicinal that a food in most situations. But Taka remembered the sweet taste and had convinced Yukio to give it a go.

Yukio and Taka began to enjoy their payment in a very reasonable fashion. By eating entire spoonfuls of honey directly from their bowls. Yukio closed his eyes in calm enjoyment. Taka let out whines and hums of pleasure as he wiggled in place with ecstasy. It was too much, too sweet, too thick and heavy, and Taka loved every second of it. Yukio led them both in moderation afterwards, switching to dipping fruit in to their personal bowls to make the honey last longer. At first it was fruit, then dried fish, then it was whatever they thought might taste good.

Taka noted to himself, pickled cabbage was a no, umeboshi plums and hoshigaki were very much a yes. Yukio was using another umeboshi to wipe the last of his honey out of his bowl. But to make the most of the dregs and sticky strands stuck to his bowl Taka abandoned all pretense of maturity and adulthood and licked the small bowl with his tongue to get every last drop. Of course that meant half of it wound up on the beard he’d started growing out and now he had to try and lick his own face. Yukio laughed at Taka, but there wasn’t any bite to it. The pair of smiths fell back on their bedroll after that, sated and content, with honeyed warmth seeping deeply through them, like sunlight in to stone. 

“We’re coming back here... every year,” Yukio whispered.

“Mhmmm,” Taka hummed contentedly before sleep overtook him.

The next morning Taka and Yukio woke before the sun, and in the predawn darkness worked to prepare the forge for the day. They had projects, requisitions, actually work to do for once; and they loved every moment of it. Taka was warming up for the special knife with a few of the other cutlery jobs first. They were going to need each day of the extended stay and each moment of daylight to get all the work done. Taka was so immersed in his task he may as well have been on another island somewhere far away; he didn’t notice their star patron arriving.

Yoshi knocked on the shed once more. He was better than his word and had brought a second jar of honey to complete his payment, with another half jar besides. 

After brief formal greetings Yoshi proclaimed, “My mother Megumi said these were the finest quality work she’s had. Blacksmith Taka, she’ll be requesting you personally for her next set of tools.”

Yukio stopped the bellows to prevent burning the steel and crowed, “Taka! That’s wonderful news!”

Taka blushed and ducked his head.

Yoshi laughed, “I agree, but with the quality you gave us Blacksmith Taka, I doubt mother will need more soon.”

Taka nodded, trying to be humble but unable to disagree. He knew he did good work, otherwise he wouldn’t be here.

Yukio surreptitiously joined Yoshi at the entrance to the forge and inquired about business while Taka returned his focus entirely to his steel. Over the clang of his hammer and the huffing of the bellows as he worked them himself, he heard Yukio whisper something about other beekeepers and Yoshi respond with the names of people, mountains, and villages Taka could barely place on a map. As far he cared they could be locations on the mainland, in this moment Taka’s world narrowed to his metal, his hammer, his anvil, and his forge.

Taka did pause his craft long enough when Yukio tapped his shoulder to stand and politely say his goodbyes. Yoshi gave his thanks again and took his leave.

Their unexpected additional payment meant Taka and Yukio spent the remainder of their time in Yagata and then the next two towns in Kashine in comfort. Taka and Yukio kept each other in check and restrained each other’s more frivolous flights of fancy; they didn’t overindulge, but they were comfortable.

At the conclusion of the rounds, their triumphant return to Komatsu was celebrated. Taka and Yukio arrived in Komatsu with the other new blacksmiths returning from their rounds. Taka dutifully presented his report, and was incredibly proud but unsurprised his master was familiar with the implements of beekeeping. Taka was surprised when his master even offered suggestions to improve Taka’s next set. Taka noted that his master’s suggestions occasionally ran counter to the specifications given by Megumi and grinned to himself. 

But more than basking in professional accolades, more than anything else, Taka wanted one thing.

As soon as he was released from the forge Taka made his way to the home across the river he’d been staying at. He was greeting with warmth and praise by his Komatsu family; he was treated as the returning hero. Especially once he explained his plan for the remainder of his payment. The younger children of the house were all suddenly more friendly towards him than they had been before. He wrote to Yuna and sent the letter on its way.

By the time Yuna had arrived Taka had set his plan in motion. The family was celebrating the return of a cousin down at the inn. Taka had the house entirely to himself and had prepared a modest meal of fresh fish he’d caught himself, rice, and fresh greens. His secret weapon was tucked away for after dinner. 

Yuna arrived, and after much hugging and fussing and making sure Taka hadn’t lost weight, they set upon the meal with all the gusto they’d had as children on the rare occasions they’d stayed with Kenji after a particularly successful sales day. It was the only time they’d had all the rice they could eat at that age. And today… Taka had something better.

After the meal Taka and Yuna were both sitting, warm and content around the hearth fire.

“Yuna, I made a special tool for someone, and I wanted to give you part of the payment,” Taka said. He led Yuna to the futons where he pulled the blankets off of his bed.

Yuna let out a soft gasp at the thick padded tatami mat. It was new, but was already slightly worn because all the family’s children claimed it for naps. 

Taka gestured for her to sit and Yuna hummed contentedly as she sat. Het brow was creased though as she patted next to her for Taka to join her. He shook his head quickly and ran back to the hearth to retrieve his secret weapon, the honey.

Taka presented it to Yuna. Her eyes went wide.

“Taka!” Yuna gasped.

She was surprised!

Taka grinned. He’d succeeded! 

Then Yuna began to scold him.

Damn.

“Taka, the tatami is one thing. I could almost justify it! But why did you keep this?! Do you know how much this is worth? Don’t you want to get out of here?!”

“Yuna…” Taka’s voice was almost as small as he was trying to make himself. “There was more than enough.” Taka dug in his things in the corner and presented Yuna with the remnants of his payment after he’d bought the tatami, there was money and precious metals, a full double handful easily tradable goods. “This is for you, for us, to get to the mainland.”

Taka didn’t have to say it was more than Yuna had ever made at one time. That would be rude. And she could see that much for herself when the coins sparkled dully as they shifted and threatened to spill out of Taka’s hands.

“Taka…” Yuna’s voice wasn’t as cutting. She really did only want what was best for him.

“I just wanted to see you enjoy yourself.” Taka shrunk in on himself a little further.

Yuna looked between the money and the honey and apparently decided that yes, she had been an ass to her little brother. Yuna reached forward and tugged Taka down on to the tatami.

“Come here you. You did good little brother. Thank you,” Yuna said as she ruffled his hair.

Taka grinned and gestured for Yuna to eat her share of the honey.

All Yuna’s scoldings in the world were worth it to see this. The very moment Yuna took a bite of the honey, and it hit her tongue, Taka saw the memory flow across her face. 

Yuna melted, the same as the honey had on their skin the day they found that abandoned hive, warm and sticky and happy. After finishing her bowl Yuna flopped backwards on the plush new tatami Taka had purchased with his newfound wealth, and rolled in bliss on the firm tightly woven fibers. She tugged Taka down with her and he let himself fall to join her, laying there, looking up at the ceiling together as Yuna giggled with contentment and a mild sugar high.

“Taka,” Yuna said, her tongue thick with the sticky syrup, “You’re going back to that village.”

“I know.” Taka smirked and tousled Yuna’s hair as she did to him so often. “She commissioned me. And only wants ME in the future,” Taka said smugly.

“She better,” Yuna laughed, she sat up and patted Taka hard on the shoulder, “You’re the best blacksmith on the island!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> General notes:  
> All the bees on the tree were probably an absconding hive, essentially the bees decide "screw this, we're outta here" and all leave together to make a new colony somewhere else, this is different than swarming.  
> Mon is a old fashioned unit of currency, it's not technically form the Kamakura period, but it's close enough.  
> Umeboshi are pickled ume fruit/plums.  
> Hoshigaki are dried persimmons
> 
> Honeybee info:  
> An article about Japanese honeybees in general, but it focuses on beekeepers in Tsushima- [Japanese Honeybee Article](https://www.tkfd.or.jp/en/research/detail.php?id=255)
> 
> This website has some good historical references on other pages, but the best part is the video on this page available with Japanese or English subtitles- [Japanese Honeybee Film](https://japanese-honeybee.info/film/)
> 
> This is another page from the above website with some cool pictures of honey harvesting tools, scroll down past the hives and swarm catcher photos- [Beekeeping Photo Gallery](https://japanese-honeybee.info/photo/)
> 
> And this website is just a good how-to tutorial for beekeeping- [Japan Natural Beekeeping Website](https://www.japan-natural-beekeeping.org/)
> 
> I hope you had fun and enjoyed reading about Taka getting to eat a bunch of honey.


End file.
